Too Late
by Mistress Ellipsis
Summary: When Davis stops persuing Kari, she wonders why. She forgets this in light of the events of her own life, but she still has an odd feeling about Davis's change of heart and new girlfriend.


A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I apologize if there are any errors to that effect.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
~Too Late~  
  
"No," I said to Daisuke when he asked me out for the third time that day, as I began to walk home from school.  
  
"O.K. Seeya later," he'd reply as he left to attend to his own engagements.  
  
It was regular routine. He'd done this every day for the past two years. He'd ask me out to a movie or dinner a few times each day and I'd deny him. Sometimes I considered saying yes to him, but my heart would never let me follow through. I knew he wasn't what I wanted and he did too, but he still remained persistent. I wanted Takeru but he was too shy and even in the many years of dropping hints, he hadn't asked me out yet.  
  
As he walked away I could see the sadness in his eyes. If I looked close enough, I would have seen the usual glimmer of hope fading away.  
  
This particular time I felt worse about it. Maybe it was just the look in his eye as he turned away, or the fact that subconsciously, I knew something but I just didn't realize it.  
  
The next day was Friday. I noticed Daisuke didn't ask me out once. Perhaps he had something on his mind. I knew where he'd be at that time-by his locker- so I went to talk to him.  
  
As approached him, he looked guilty and pretended not to notice me, hoping I'd walk by without starting a conversation with him.  
  
"Hey," I said as I leaned against a nearby locker.  
  
"H-hi," he said, hesitantly.  
  
"Is there something on your mind? You don't seem like yourself today," I inquired.  
  
"Oh no. I'm fine."  
  
"Oh okay," I started to turn around when a short but pretty girl bounded down the crowded hallway.  
  
"Davis!" she yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked as she pointed to me and then him.  
  
"No, she was just leaving," Davis answered. So he had a girlfriend now. That explained a lot.  
  
"No I wasn't. Who's your friend?" I resumed my position near his locker.  
  
"I'm Naraku!" she said, sticking out her hand energetically.  
  
I took her hand. "Hikari," I replied, faking a smile.  
  
"So your a friend of my Dai-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." I pretended to check my watch. I couldn't stand her. "I wish I could stay but I have chemistry in a minute so I have to go. Nice meeting you." I bolted.  
  
Soon, I was around the corner and out of sight. Davis knew I didn't have chemistry this semester but what would he do about it? I took the time to look around. There was T.K., walking down the hallway. He stopped by me.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi," I replied.  
  
"So," he began, "did you hear Davis got a girlfriend? What are the odds of that?"  
  
I giggled at his remark. "Yeah, actually," I told him, "I just met her."  
  
"Really? What's she like?"  
  
"She seems very," I searched for a word, "energetic. Davis seems happy with her and I guess that's all that really matters."  
  
"Is that jealousy I sense?" Takeru joked, remembering Daisuke's previous antics.  
  
"Of course not!" In truth, I wasn't sure. I had an odd feeling about the situation. "It's just odd without him hitting on me at any free moment."  
  
"I understand," he said. Then the unthinkable happened. "So listen," he started again. He looked toward the ground I saw a faint blush spread across his face. "Do you maybe want to go to a movie or something with me tonight?"  
  
I certainly wasn't expecting this. "Are you asking me out on a date?" I replied.  
  
"That's what I was trying to do," he shuffled his feet, "but if you just want to go out as friends that's fine. I'll understand."  
  
"No, no. I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I wasn't-- I was trying to say-- uhh," I spat out trying to explain myself. "I'd love to go."  
  
I had a date with Takeru. I felt like screaming or something but I just smiled.  
  
"So, I'll pick you up at 7?"  
  
"Okay, see you then." I continued to my locker, opened it and jumped up and down a bit. I had a date with T.K. in a mere, I checked my watch, 1:11, 6 hours and 49 minutes. Then I realized I was late for physics.  
  
Very little of what happened throughout the rest of the day actually registered in my mind. All I could think about was what I would wear, what would happen later on and other things that I would normally not care about all together. But one thing I did notice was the strange feeling that   
I got whenever I looked at Davis in math class that afternoon. It was kind of like the feeling you get when something bad was about to happen.  
  
That night, T.K. and I had a great time, even though the movie wasn't that great, though I don't much remember what it was about. Once the movie was over we spent hours at a coffee shop, just talking. We arrived home later that night, and I fell straight to sleep. I hadn't thought about Davis and Naraku for the entire night.  
  
The next morning, I was woken up by the ring of the phone. Reluctantly, I got out of bed and sauntered to the phone, which I then picked up.  
  
"Hello," I said, groggily.  
  
"Hikari, it's Mrs. Motomiya," the voice on the other end of the line choked out.  
  
I looked at my alarm clock: 9:30. My mom was always out on Saturday mornings. "I'm sorry, my mom's out right now. Can I have her call you back?"  
  
"No, I need to talk to you," she said sternly. "Something's happened to Davis."  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed, suddenly a whole lot more awake.  
  
"He was in a car accident last night. We're at the hospital." She sobbed. "He's in critical condition. He'd-" She sobbed again. "He'd want you to be here."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there soon," I replied, before hanging up the phone. What she said still hadn't sunk in.  
  
I got dressed in the clothing I had worn the previous day and left the apartment, commencing the fifteen-minute run to the hospital.  
  
Under the circumstances, I arrived in ten. I found out from the nurse at the front desk where Davis was and quickly proceeded to his room. Needless to say, I was out of breath.  
  
I found that his door was open and went straight in. I noticed that Daisuke's parents and sister were already there, as one would expect, but I was surprised to see that Naraku and T.K. were there as well. Naraku was crying her eyes out, while everyone else tried hard to fight back the tears. I simply stood near the door staring at the nearly dead body of one of my best friends.  
  
Soon, Takeru noticed I had arrived and came over to me. He hugged me. That was when I finally realized that it was really happening and wasn't some twisted dream. I began to cry.  
  
"Takeru," I started.  
  
"Sh, it's okay," he comforted. He moved us nearer to Davis, not letting go of me.  
  
This is when I noticed Naraku's mumbles. "It's all my fault," I understood. "If only I hadn't made him come to that party with me. If only I went home with him when he asked to. If only the friend I asked to drive him home wasn't drunk. It's all my fault." She sobbed.  
  
"Don't say that," Jun stopped her, with tears in her own eyes. "You didn't know. You couldn't have. It's not your fault." She moved to comfort the younger girl.  
  
Daisuke stirred in his sleep, grabbing the attention of all of us who were in the room. His eyes slowly opened and focused on me. He was awake.  
  
"Hikari," he managed to choke out, "It's okay. Don't worry. I don't want to be the cause of your pain."  
  
I was speechless. I didn't know how to respond to him.  
  
"I love you. I always have," he breathed in sharply. He could barely manage to say the rest. "Takeru, love her for the both of us."  
  
Those were his final words. With that he died. His last ounces of energy were spent telling me something that he's told me many times before, but never believed. What pained me most was that I never got a chance to say good-bye.  
  
I've never been quite the same since then. 


End file.
